


Do It Again

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean invite Kevin into the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Supernatural Kink Meme prompt: _Dean fucking Sam while Sam 69's with someone._  
>  Also, I wrote this on my phone so if there are any dumb autocorrects, blame the phone.

It wasn't that they were bored - Sam could _never_ be bored when Dean's cock was buried in his ass - but Dean knew that Sam had been fantasizing about Kevin ever since the prophet had moved into the bunker. Dean was the one who brought it up first, casually bringing it up while they were driving to a small town in Northern California to deal with a haunting. He did it for (mostly) selfish reasons, really. Although he knew how badly Sam wanted to fuck Kevin, he was sure that Sam didn't want it as much as he wanted to watch the prophet blowing Sam.

They'd gone to ask Kevin together and the prophet had looked between the two of them, his dark eyes wide and surprised. He'd done nothing but stare for the first few moments and, in an attempt to convince Kevin to say yes, Dean had added, "You don't have to touch me if you don't want."

"Yeah, okay," Kevin nodded. "It's not that you're not... you know, hot," he continued, "it's just that-"

"Sam's your type," Dean interrupted. "I get it." He smiled at the prophet and noticed the light flush clinging to both Sam and Kevin's cheekbones.

And that was how they ended up like this, Sam - who usually wasn't shy - and Kevin avoiding eye contact with each other and Dean watching them eagerly. Finally, Sam stepped towards Kevin and kissed him hesitantly.

The prophet melted into the kiss, his hands travelling up to tangle in Sam's long mane. Even though it was just kissing, Dean could feel his cock hardening in his jeans. Instinctively, he moved towards the pair of them, pressing his chest into the broad plane of Sam's back. Dean pressed his hips forward, grinding his semi-hard cock against Sam's ass. He let his hands wander to the front of Sam's shirt, carefully and quickly unbuttoning his brother's shirt and sliding it off of Sam's well-muscled shoulders.

Kevin, catching on to what it was Dean wanted, broke the kiss long enough to pull Sam's undershirt off, his hands immediately moving to the younger Winchester's toned chest. Sam accidentally tore Kevin's shirt as he pulled it over the prophet's head but Kevin didn't care - he was too eager to wrap his lips around Sam's cock. The smaller man pushed Sam backwards and Dean moved out of the way so that Sam could sink down onto the bed.

The prophet shed his jeans before crawling onto the bed, straddling Sam's waist. Kevin pressed sloppy kisses to Sam's chest, moving down the Winchester's torso until he crawled off of Sam, kneeling between Sam's legs and looking hesitant as his hand hovered uncertainly over Sam's belt buckle.

"Do it," Dean murmured as Sam said, "Please," in a strained voice.

Kevin's fingers moved quickly, undoing Sam's belt and then his jeans, pulling them both down and leaving Sam naked on the bed. The prophet felt his own cock harden as his eyes took in the sight of Sam's semi-hard dick. He leaned in, his tongue tracing up the shaft of Sam's cock and Sam shuddered involuntarily.

Sam let out soft groans and whimpers as Kevin's mouth worked over his cock, sucking, licking, and flicking over the sensitive skin. Dean's cock ached with desire by the time Sam was grabbing at Kevin, stripping the prophet of his boxers and positioning the smaller man above him so he could stretch his neck to lick at Kevin's leaking member.

As soon as Kevin had moved from his position between Sam's legs, Dean seized his opportunity to take Kevin's place. His tongue swept over Sam's hole, his mouth stretching into a smile at the sounds Sam and Kevin were both making. Dean was already completely naked, a bottle of lube within arm's reach.

His eyes kept straying to Kevin as he started to work the lube into his brother's hole. The prophet's lips were wrapped obscenely around Sam's cock, his head bobbing up and down and his eyes watering when he attempted to swallow the whole thing.

It was a pleasurable few moments for all involved as Dean stretched Sam so he was loose enough to take the elder Winchester's cock. Kevin was making delicious noises as his hips thrust into the wet heat of Sam's mouth and Sam's moans were equally appetizing.

Dean's eyes studied Sam's face as he slowly pushed his cock into his brother's tight hole. Dean was careful not to touch Kevin as he bottomed out, groaning as Sam's hole clenched around him.

Kevin came first, his body going rigid as he shot his load into Sam's mouth. The younger Winchester suckled on Kevin's softening cock until it became too much and the prophet crawled off, angling his body to the side so he could keep working over Sam's dick.

It was hot. Almost too hot.

Dean watched as Sam's face screwed up in pleasure - he was close, which was good because Dean was, too. Sam's hole clenched tightly around Dean's cock and it only took a few more thrusts on Dean's part (he wasn't sure what kind of magic Kevin was doing with his tongue) before Sam came, his fingers threading through Kevin's short, dark hair and pushing the prophet's face down further.

It was hotter than Dean could've imagined and, before he knew it, he was coming hard - letting out a groan of pleasure as he filled Sam's ass.

Dean must've blacked out, because the next thing he knew he was lying next to Sam, the younger Winchester groaning quietly as Kevin buried his face in his ass.

If there was one thing Dean was absolutely sure of, it was this:

They were definitely doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Also, I don't write a lot of smut, so constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
